MC Icy
Isaak Clarkson '''(born March 17, 2004), better known by his stage name '''MC Icy, is an American rapper who is best known for his Submarine Man diss tracks and a fake Lil Flexer collaboration. He is also the founder of Icy Records. Why His Songs Suck #His rapping voice is very annoying to listen to. He sounds like a preschooler on some of his songs. #Most, if not all, of his album covers are bad and made in Microsoft Paint. Even his profile picture is made in it. #His music videos are extremely poorly made in the animation tool, Plotagon. #His mixing is very inconsistent, and his voice is either way louder or too quiet under the beat. #He made two separate diss tracks on Submarine Man, but used the EXACT SAME LYRICS for both songs. #He made a fake collaboration with Lil Flexer, another bad rapper, which caused a lot of controversy between the two. He also only gets attention when any of his songs link to Flex Entertainment. #He cannot freestyle at all, as shown by his worst song, Flexing Ice. #He tries WAY too hard to come across as "gangsta" and “old-school” but just comes across more as a wannabe. #He used to be a huge egotist who constantly rapped about his non-existent rapping skills and dissing mumble rappers. He also believed that his music was far superior than half of Flex Entertainment, which is extremely debatable. #His profile picture and image seems to be heavily based on rapper Lil Mosquito Disease. #Most of his lyrics are very corny and usually just revolve around him bragging about his rapping skills, dissing mumble rappers and wack bars. #Some of his beats are boring and repetitive. Redeeming Qualities #He is somewhat improving or at least trying to after his embarrassing debut album. (ex. Bought a new microphone and stopped dissing mumble rappers.) #Some of his beats are decent. (ex. “Talent 2”) #He was featured on a good Lil Expired Lettuce and MusiklyGyfted song titled “ICU” in which he had a passable verse. #He ended his beef with Flex Entertainment. This shows that he has common sense as he wants to separate himself from his past mistakes and pointless rap beefs. (He also made apologies to Submarine Man and Lil Flexer.) #He's proven countless times that he can handle negative criticism and even enjoys making fun of himself and his music. Discography Studio Albums * MC Icy (2019) * The Drawing Board (2020) Singles * Prelude (2019) * Rap Went to Crap (2019) * Don't Dr. Seuss It (2019) * Put Da’ Mic Down! (2019) * Flexing Ice (2019) * Life Ain’t a Movie Script (2019) * Closing The Casket (2019) * Newcomers (2019) * Talent 2 (2019) Features * Wild Wes - Dontchaknow (2019) * Lil Expired Lettuce & MusiklyGyfted - ICU (2020) * Wild Wes - Common Sense (2020) Trivia *He has never shown his face. *He cites Eminem, Big Lurch, Canibus, and Eazy-E as his major influences to rap. *He is of Russian descent. *He is an asexual. Category:Rappers Category:Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Crips Category:Bad Rappers Who Have Improved Category:Internet Memes Category:Kids Category:Rappers who are aware they're bad. Category:Artists with FANDOM accounts Category:Teenagers Category:Plotagon Artists Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism Category:2004 Births Category:Icy Records Artists Category:Egotists Category:Artists had “MC” Stage Names Category:Rappers Who Haven't Shown Their Face Category:Liars